Faith's Wish
by Caylin
Summary: The rogue slayer on a pirate ship!
1. A Wish

Faith's Wish By Carol  
  
Title : Faith's Wish  
  
Author : Carol  
  
Pairings: Faith/Jack and Will/Elizabeth  
  
Subject: Pirates Of The Caribbean/ Faith the v-slayer Crossover  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters Faith and the ones from Pirates of the Caribbean or any other characters you might recognise, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter one : The beginning  
  
'What a rough night', Faith thought when she got back in the hotel. It has been a while for her, since she gotten herself in prison. But Angel got her out and now she was living in the hotel with the rest of the gang.She walked to her room and let herself fall on the bed. 15 minutes later, she was dreaming about pirates. He grandfather used to tell her lots of stories about pirates, but he was killed, just like the rest. 'Why couldn't pirates be for real. Slayers are, why not pirates, I wish they were,' she thought while suddenly in her dream a light came to her, became brighter and brighter, moving forward to her, enclosing her in the light.  
  
She woke up screaming.  
  
Jack : Are ya ok, luv?  
  
She heard someone saying these words to her. She opened her eyes once again and found herself lying in a man's arms with her clothes al wet.  
  
Faith: Five by five but who are you and why are my clothes al wetty?  
  
Jack : I rescued you, you almost drowned, luv, and just who migh' you be?  
  
Faith : I am Faith and who are you and why are you wearing those wacky clothes?.  
  
Jack: Hiya, I am Jack Sparrow, captain Jack Sparrow,look who's talking, you're the one with the weird clothes, he remarked while looking at her white top en leather pants.  
  
Faith: So, your a pirate or what?  
  
Jack: Yeah, and I am going to leave now.  
  
Before he could step one step further, three guards were behind him.  
  
Gard 1 : Let's lock them up, I don't want any pirates walking over my land.  
  
Faith : I am not now, nor have I ever been, a pirate! I'm a girl, for God's sake!  
  
Gard 2 : You sure don't look like a real lady.  
  
They both were taken to the gallows. The guards locked them up en gave the key to the dog who was sitting at the other side of long hallway.  
  
She sat in the corner and put her head against the wall. As tired as she was, she immediately began to sleep. Suddenly she heard a man talking to Jack and slowly opened her eyes, and saw a few pirates standing in front of Jack.  
  
Twigg : Who's yer friend? The pirate known as Twigg looks greedily toward Faith.  
  
Jack : Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell, is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.  
  
And then they left. Jack turned to his neighbour who was still sitting in the corner.  
  
Faith looked back and look right into his eyes.  
  
Faith : Why did you stood up for me? Jack : Because I know the fuck'n bastards.  
  
After a silence.  
  
Jack :Can't believe you slept threw al those noices.  
  
Faith : I kinda have some rough nights behind my back, so I needed the rest. Did I miss a lot?  
  
Jack : The Pearl attacked the city and that was it actually. Faith: Nothin much.  
  
What a weird lady, Jack thought, most women would be frightened by the attack, weird indeed.  
  
The next morning.  
  
She saw a pretty handsome man in front of Jack, she listened carefully to the words he was saying to Jack.  
  
Will: You, Sparrow!  
  
Jack: Aye? Jack lifted his head innocently.  
  
Will: Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?  
  
Jack: I'v 'eard of it.  
  
Will : Where does it make birth?  
  
Jack : Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found........................... except..... by those who already know where it is!.  
  
Will: The ship is real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be real place! Where is it?  
  
Jack drawls, studying his nails, seemingly bored with the conversation.  
  
Jack : why ask me?  
  
Will: Because, you're a pirate.  
  
Jack: And you want to turn pirate yourself then, is that it? Will : NEVER!, they took miss Swan.  
  
Jack: Oh, so it is that you've found a girl? I see. Well, if you're attempting to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit for me.  
  
Faith found this conversation very interesting. If she didn't want anyone to notice her slayer-powers she would escape now. But before she could take one step near the bars, Will looked at her.  
  
Will: who is your weird friend? Faith : Heyyy, I am not weird. She yelled back.  
  
After she calmed down, she looked at Jack and then to Will.  
  
Faith : what's your name? Will : Will Turner, why? Jack : I presume that's short for William? Will: Yes , it is but what has that to do with rescuing Elizabeth?  
  
Jack walked a few circles threw his cell and sat down. Jack : Aha! Well then, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind!  
  
Jack pushes himself from the floor, dusting himself off.  
  
Jack : If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonnie lass.  
  
Faith was waiting for Will to get her cell unlocked too, but he didn't.  
  
Faith : Heyyy, what are ya waiting for? I am not a pirate! Will: Okay but go home.  
  
Will walked to her and opened the cell.  
  
Faith: I wish I could, but the plane isn't leaving. Will and Jack looked confused at her.  
  
Faith: I'll come with you guys, I am kinda into an adventure. Won't take no for an answer.  
  
Jack : Only if you take my orders. Faith : You wish, Jack. Jack : It is Captain Jack for you! And let's get a boat!  
  
They walked to the harbour and stayed behind the rocks, making sure the guards wouldn't see them.  
  
Jack : Listen up, the both of ye. I've got me a plan. Follow me!  
  
Jack beckons with his arm, then crouches down and begins to crawl along the sand, unseen by the British troops. Faith looks at Will questioningly. In return, he shrugs, and crouches down to crawl after Jack. The sand is literally burning your skin as Faith crawl across. They stop as Jack halts in front of an overturned rowboat lying on the shore.  
  
Jack : Get in!  
  
Jack: On the count of three, I want both of you to lift the sides of this 'ere boat, and slowly make your way towards the water. Remember, you mus' 'old tight to the sides to prevent it from floatin' up to the top, savvy. 1  
2 3 Instinctively, both Faith and Will grasp the boat at either ends, and slowly made their way forward, with Jack in the lead.  
  
They were almost there, after swimming under the boat they finally were at the ship. They climbed on top of the boat and saw a few navy men on the ship. Jack were in front with Faith behind him.  
  
Jack: Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!  
  
The navy-men began to laugh. One navy-man: This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a rather small woman. You'll never make it out of the bay.  
  
Faith: What did you said, you don't want to know what this little woman can do! Faith walked to him en give him a fist in the nose and a kick in his stomach. The man layed down and some other men helped him get up.  
  
Jack looked surprised and began to snigger. Jack : some tough lady  
  
Jack: Never saw a woman fight like you, luv! Faith : thanks, I guess.  
  
Jack looked at the navy man. Jack: give report to the navy that we are leaving with this ship. Jack whispers in Will's ear: Take Faithy over here and pretend to make the sails ready! Will : P-retend? Jack: Yeah,that's right. Pretend! Will tapped Faith on the shoulder. Will: Look!  
  
As Faith turns to see what he sees, Faith notices the Interceptor sailing towards them, loaded with members of the King's Navy. Will abruptly turns and bounds up the stairs to where Jack still stands at the wheel, with you close behind.  
  
Will: Here they come! Will says as soon as both reached Jack. Jack simply looks over his shoulder and smiles. He then turned to Faith.  
  
Jack : we gotta get into the mast. So climb up, both of you. Jack : If you look down now you can see the Interceptor alongside the dauntless, with the crew ready to board. On the moment that they are all on the Dauntless, we swing to the Interceptor. Who is there ready and waiting for departure. Ready! Let's swing.  
  
When they arrived at the other side, they immediately took of, leaving the shocked faces of the navy behind then and ready for the adventure to save Elizabeth.  
  
PS: Thanks for the review, Ill put some more faith/power/action in the next chapter. Faith will show the pirates some real fighting. 


	2. Need a drink!

Chapter 2  
  
Faith : How much longer, do you think?  
  
Jack : couple of days, maybe even a week.  
  
Faith sighed. She was getting bored with this. Jack didn't let her do anything, she needed to get her energy out, just for once. The only thing she did was waiting for big evil to come. She miss fighting every day. When she was with Angel, there was a big evil popping up in every part of Los Angelus. And here she sat next to Jack, while Will was steering the ship. Jack's kinda cute, she thought, don't think like that she warned herself, just think of all the relationships that you had, that succeeded, yes indeed none, they were all big baddies, so shut your mind of.  
  
Jack slowly walked to Will who was still steering. I need some action, he thought. Bloody lass, she makes me go crazy. Can't even focus on getting to my treasure.  
  
Will saw the looks of both of them that they gave to each other and he began to snigger.  
  
Will : your turn!  
  
Jack : I know, you can take the bonny lass over there and teach her how to use a sword. Just in case.  
  
Will : I don't think she needs my training but I'll try.  
  
Will walked over to Faith.  
  
Will: How are you doing?  
  
Faith: Five by five!  
  
Will : In the mood for a sword-fight, if you know how to use a sword?  
  
Faith : Yeah, finally my saviour of today, of this so boring ship.  
  
Jack : Hey heard that!  
  
But he agreed, he was curious to see how this lass could fight, he saw a little before but was still curious if she could beat Will.  
  
Will gave her a sword and walked to a place in front of her.  
  
Faith: Come on if you dare!  
  
Faith grinned, this was going to be so easy.  
  
Will took the first move, which she immediately blocked by taking a flip backwards. She attacked right away taking Will down unexpected. Will stood up immediately, making sure she couldn't strike when he was down.  
  
He sure has some moves, Faith thought.  
  
An hour later Will was exhausted. He never saw this kind of strength before. Faith was just warming up,she looked at the exhausted face of Will.  
  
Will : I surrender, you win.  
  
Faith cheered.  
  
Faith: Never expected something else.  
  
Will: Who thought you to fight like this?  
  
Faith : I thought myself and had a little help from my guardian.  
  
She almost said watcher, but knew if she did, he would ask more questions. She was determined to keep her secret of being a slayer quiet until it is necessary to explain. It would be way too confused, especially here in this time or a different dimension. Or where she is. She should have been researching but she was never a research-girl. She kinda needed the vacation, wherever she was. Angel would be researching right now.  
  
Will rested a while before he went down to make dinner for the night, leaving Jack and Faith alone on the deck. Faith walked to Jack sitting on the ground in front of him.  
  
Faith: I need a drink.  
  
Jack: you not the only one, by the way some hell of a fighting back there.  
  
Faith : Jack jack jack, were you watching me. She said as naughty as she could.  
  
Jack : Of course not lass, just watching your fighting skills. We'll set foot on Tortuga at mid night , you can get you drink over there.  
  
Faith grinned and walked away.  
  
Ps : I know , I know, this is kinda a short chapter, I'll promise to make the next one longer and more exciting. A Bientot! 


	3. Fighting or Kissing?

Chapter 3  
  
Arriving at Tortuga, Jack immediately woke up Will and Faith who were sleeping in the cabins beneath deck.  
  
Jack knocked on Faith's door and yelled. Jack : Lass, ready to get a drink?  
  
Faith: I thought you never asked. She said while opining the door. Faith : I'll get Will, before we go. Will: No need to, I am already here.  
  
Jack first had to look for Gibbs, so he left Faith and Will in a bar. After a while he found Gibbs sleeping in a corner off a abandoned building.  
  
Jack shouted : Hey fella, did the lasses worn you out.  
  
Gibbs slowly woke up and look up at Jack.  
  
Gibbs : Am I in hell?  
  
Jack : Yes, and I am also in it. I need your help. With the Pearl.  
  
Gibbs: What's with the Pearl? You know that there is a curse over it. They even think they al are vampires. What a laugh, don't you think.  
  
Gibbs was still half drunk.  
  
Gibbs: Do you see Capt'n Barbossa already as a vampire,hik,haha,hik.  
  
Gibbs : What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?  
  
Jack : Let's just say that it's a matter of leverage, aye?  
  
Gibbs : You will be needing some hell of a leverage to take over the Pearl! What is it?  
  
Jack : I've got the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner in my hands. His only child, savvy?  
  
There's moment of silence, then Gibbs speaks up, understanding evident in his voice.  
  
Gibbs : Is he, now? Leverage, says you, I think I feel a change in the winds. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you!  
  
Jack: I thought you might. Thought?, I knew!. And they both laughed and drank some rum, before Jack walked back to his lass and his leverage.  
  
Meanwhile in the bar.  
  
Will bought Faith and himself a beer before they went to a corner to sit down quietly. Jack asked Will to look out for the lass, but Will knew he didn't need to.  
  
Will and Faith talked for a while, until Jack came back with a bottle of rum. Jack started to talk.  
  
Jack :I found my old buddy, a few streets away, and he is getting me a crew. And there are rumours that the ship is cursed. So we'll have to see about that. We sail in about 4 hours, so we better get back, before the crew is leaving without us.  
  
Faith couldn't sleep anymore. She pulled her self out of bed and put her clothes on before walking to the deck. She heard people talking and shouting. With her slayer-senses she could sense 7 men on deck and one woman.  
  
When she walked on to the deck, she saw a whole crew working. Making the sails ready and bringing food and weapons along.  
  
Jack was walking towards her, making sure she couldn't hear him. But she sensed him.Faith turned around and swiped Jack's legs out from under him.  
  
Faith: never try to spook me! She said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
She giggled a while at the look of Jack's face. He was pissed off. He swiped her legs from beneath her, she fell and landed on her back. Jack rolled to her and sat in a awkward position above her. Their faces were just a couple of inches away from each other.  
  
Jack : Never get me pissed! He whispered before he kissed her. Faith kissed him back before he stood up. He offered Faith a hand. Faith took his hand and got up. Jack immediately began to introduce his crew.  
  
Jack : There are 7 men on the ship. Buckhead, Deavis, Rack, Wiggins, Scarlett,Crown and Gibbs, thats tha fella that brought us the Crew.  
  
Faith : And what about the girl? Faith was still in shock, why does he have to kiss that good.  
  
Jack : Oh you mean the lass, from which I stole my previous ship from. It is bad luck to have a lass on the ship.But I couldn't say that because you were already on the ship. So hopefully not more bad luck. Her name is Anamaria.  
  
Why does she have to kiss that hot, Jack thought as he walked away.  
  
After the crew was done making the ship ready, they were on their way to the Black Pearl.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Gibbs knocked on Jack's room. Jack opened the door and Gibbs entered the room  
  
Jack started to whisper.  
  
Jack : What do ya want? He asked irritated.  
  
Gibbs : You know that we are close by the Pearl.What's the plan, what are ya going to do with the kid and the lass?  
  
Faith walked around the corner. She heard someone speaking. She was so curious, she decided to go and investigate.  
  
She heard the question from Gibbs. It pissed her off, but curious what the answer was. She listened carefully.  
  
Jack : We need the kid to get the treasure. And Barbossa needs him. Could you think of something better perhaps? We get what we want and Barbossa what he want.  
  
Gibbs: And what about the bloddy lass? His voice sounded annoying.  
  
Meanwhile Faith was getting angrier by the minute. How could Jack trade Will that easily. I have to stop it and I will. She sneaked closer to the room and listened further.  
  
Jack: I don't know about the bloody lass, for one thing she isn't so easily getting rid off. In a way Jack didn't want to get the lass hurt. But he had to say something.  
  
Faith slowly walked back to her room. Her anger was rising from deep. How could he kiss her and then get rid of her and Will. The damn bastard! Just another bad guy. Just like the others.  
  
Meanwhile on the Pearl  
  
Elizabeth Swann had never been more scared in her entire life. She hope her father or Will would get her out as soon as possible. When she first boarded the Pearl, she immediately got locked up in a room with no chance of escaping possible. It was almost two weeks on the ship. A pirate named Black Marty brought her breakfast and dinner every day. She met Barbossa a few times. He smelled and was rude to her. He looked a lot at her medallion. Will's medallion, she found it on his neck when he was rescued by her father. He almost drowned if she and her father weren't passing by. She loved him. Will was her best friend. But she had the marry the commodore. Her father didn't approved Will because he was only a blacksmith. Elizabeth cried her self in sleep thinking of her Will. 


End file.
